


Storms and Gays

by Possum_man



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: A storm, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Metion of neglect, Not Really Important, but I should mention to be safe, just like the storm, not really described but I should mention just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_man/pseuds/Possum_man
Summary: Pure fluff. Newt gets a bit startled by a storm, but lucky him, Thomas can read him like a book.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Storms and Gays

Newt yelped quietly. There was a thunderstorm going on outside, and it wasn't that he was going to have a panic attack or anything, but he was scared for sure. Thomas, who was sharing the couch with him, looked at him curiously. “What’s up?” He asked. The fact that he knew something was wrong, skipping the “is there something wrong” part, made Newt feel good. He liked that his friend knew him so well. “Not a big fan of storms. Nothing in particular upsets me about them, just don't like em.” At those words, thunder rolled loudly, resulting in a much louder squeak of fear. Thomas moved towards him, holding his arms open. It was a gesture to let Newt know that if he didn't want to be hugged, he didn't need to. The shorter boy gladly let himself be engulfed in Thomas’s arms, burying his face into his chest. The brunet rubbed his back, tilting his eyebrows in concern as he felt how much Newt was shaking. He decided that it was better not to bring it up, thinking it may upset the boy further. He took one hand away from Newt’s back and ran it through hair. He felt Newt jerk forward slightly at the gesture, so he pulled his hand back immediately.  
“I'm sorry, should I not do that?”  
“No, no, no,” Newt sputtered, muffled by Thomas’s chest. “Just a bit sensitive s’ all. You can play with my hair.” Thomas nodded and put his hand back into Newt’s hair. It only took a few minutes for Newt to stop shaking, but Thomas wouldn't pull back until Newt wanted him to let go, and based on how tightly he was being hugged by the blond, he didn't want to let go anytime soon. The taller boy shuffled slightly, and Newt whined, “No, don't leave.”  
“Don't worry buddy, I'm just getting more comfortable.” He laid back with his head on a pillow propped up against the arm of the chair. By then, his breathing had returned to even. Thomas pressed a firm kiss to the top of Newt’s head. Newt was incredibly tired at that point, so he didn't think twice when he mumbled, “Tommy, I love you.” Thomas felt his face flush lightly, “I love you too Newt.”

Thomas woke first the next day, Newt still asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arms back around the smaller boy and began to run his hand lightly up and down Newt’s back. The contact slowly woke Newt. “Mmm, Tommy, let me sleep,” he whined groggily. Thomas continued to rub his back lightly, the blond shivering when he rubbed his lower back. The taller boy grinned, “I swear you're the most sensitive kid I've ever met. Emotionally and physically,” He added, resulting in a scoff from Newt. “Shut your bloody mouth.”  
“And he’s officially awake. There’s the sassy Newt I know.” Newt rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I please go back to sleep?”  
“Really? You're still tired?” Newt just nodded and Thomas chuckled, “So I guess the storm tired you out huh?” Newt nodded again and flopped his head down onto the taller boy’s chest. “Tommy, please just let me rest for a bit.” The brunet knew not to push it, so he nodded, then sat up slightly. “Stop moving you shank.”  
“Shush, I'm moving so I can massage your leg.” Newt grumbled that Thomas “should've said somethin first,” but his anger dissolved when rough hands began pressing the knots out of his leg. When Newt was a little kid, he badly fractured his leg, and his parents had underestimated him when he complained about the pain until he stopped walking. They had reluctantly taken him to the hospital, where they were told that he had managed to fracture his femur. It was so bad that they wanted him to get a cast to ensure it healed properly. His shitty parents hadn't wanted to pay for a cast, so they bought some brace online and made him wear it. Lucky for Newt, his 2nd grade teacher had noticed how he was walking. Next thing you know, he was taken into foster care. Since he didn't really have anger issues, and was pretty young when he was taken from home, he was adopted into a family relatively quickly. They took him to physical therapy for his leg, which helped, but wasn't able to completely fix his limp. He was used to his limp, after all he had it for nearly all his life, but he did occasionally get hit with a small wave of sadness when he thought about how he’d never really be able to run. He tried to distract himself from thinking about his limp too much by drawing and reading.   
He shook his head lightly. He didn't wanna get stuck in his own head, he preferred to be able to just enjoy the moment. “Tommy, can you talk to me?” If Thomas was confused, he didn't say anything, and instead started talking like Newt asked. “Sure thing babe.” Newt scowled, but the red that overtook his face betrayed him. “So, what should I talk about, hm?”  
“Don't care,” Newt muttered. Thomas nodded, “Cool, cool. I think I'll take about you then.”  
“Come on Thomas,” Newt hissed. The brunet snickered, “You said I could talk about anything, so I'm gonna. Now where to start?” He jokingly asked. “Oh I know. So you're like, incredibly talented. You're the best artist that I know. You're super fricken smart, you could finish off literally any book in a day. Also, you're beautiful. I love your eyes so much, and you light freckles are adorable. Your hair is fluffy and soft, and it smells so nice. I love your body too. You're fragile looking, but you're surprisingly strong. You're thin, but not unhealthily so.” By the time Thomas finished talking, most of the knots in his leg were gone, but he didn't say anything. Mostly because he didn't think he could speak. He was sure that if he tried it would just be some sort of strange squeak, as he was incredibly flustered from the bout of compliments. Thomas snickered, seeming to know exactly what was happening. “Newtie, how about cha say somethin?” Newt didn't even scoff at the remark, he simply buried his face in his hands and shook his head no. “Come on babe,” The taller boy prodded. “That doesn't help at all!” Newt squealed. Thomas chuckled, “Sorry, but you're so cute when your flustered. Can you look at me please.”  
“Nah, I'm good,” Newt muttered, voice muffled through his hands. Suddenly, there were two hands on his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. When Newt kept his hands firmly on his face, Thomas sat them both up on the couch. He felt the brunet’s hands on his wrists once again, being tugged with a bit more force. This time, the blond let him pull his hands away from his face. He saw Thomas’s face only a few inches away from his own. “I'd like to kiss you,” The brunet stated, waiting for an invitation to do so. “Go ahead,” Newt whispered. Thomas pressed forward, kissing Newt softly. Newt pressed forward harder, and he could feel Thomas smirk at the motion, but he ignored it. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The shorter boy shivered at the contact, tightening his grip on Thomas’s shirt.  
Not much later, Newt pulled back, panting. Thomas smiled, “I'm a bit hungry, what’s for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest ships! I'll let ya know if I know the show/movie/book/whatever <3


End file.
